


Wacky Wednesday

by StarGirl05



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl05/pseuds/StarGirl05
Summary: One, completely normal, Wednesday afternoon missing cat case turns into Magnum's weirdest nightmare





	Wacky Wednesday

It was a normal Wednesday morning for me: get up, eat breakfast, get chased by the demon dogs, get a case. So you would think that the rest of the day would agree to that when you're chasing a missing dog that insists on remaining missing. Yeah, it probably won't be. So, here I am, running down the road like an idiot chasing "Archimedes". Suddenly, I find myself in the sketchy part of the city. Nothing to be afraid of right? 

*boom*

I open my eyes in a room that appears to be from Robyn's nest. Except for one tiny issue...its snowing outside. Yeah, I know, Hawaii does not get snow... The door opens and a blonde-haired man comes in.

" You are awake, that's good. I know you're probably a bit confused, I'm Jonathan Higgins, and you are"

His British accent rings off some alarm bells. Coupled with the fact his last name is Higgins, something is up. If he's related to Juliet, wouldn't she have told me he was coming? And told him who I was. I have a weird feeling so I lie and say, 

"I'm Tanner Matthews...I'm sorry, could you tell me where I am?"

"Well, Mr. Matthews, you are in Robyn Master's estate in Juneau, Alaska-" a voice interrupts him.

"Hey Higgy, is the guest awake?" a female voice calls.

"How about I take you to meet our... Security Expert."

I follow him out of the room to where two women sat.

"Mr. Matthews, meet Rachel Wright and Tabitha Calvin-"

"Please call me T.C" T.C. interrupts.

Two dogs, just like Zeus and Apollo, run in and Higgins jumps.

He runs off with the dogs in tow.

Rachel says,

"That's Athena and Artemis for Ya. "

I smile and T.C asks, 

"Are you a drug addict?"

"No!" I say

"T.C, if he was, he'd be running with Gabrielle Katsumoto," says Rachel

"You are right there," says an unknown voice.

"Nice for you to join us, Talia"

I look up to see a female version of me.

*boom*

I blink my eyes to adjust to the light in the room. I look over to see T.C.(male version this time) looking at me with a strange look.

"What happened?" I croak.

"Well, you got beat up, robbed, and left for dead if some good Samaritan didn't save your ass," says Rick.

"Yeah, when we were allowed to come in, you were muttering the strangest stuff in your sleep," says Juliet.

"You don't want to know," I say with a tired tone.

I feel really drained like someone just sucked up all my energy. My eyes flutter and the last thing I hear is Juliet saying, 

"Get some rest, we will be right here when you wake up."


End file.
